Sugar Rush: Tails' Adventure
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Tails has always wanted to go into the game Sugar Rush. But that would be game-jumping and he knew it was wrong ever since Turbo did it. But that doesn't stop him from going into the game and running into trouble and friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I few days ago I saw the movie Wreck-It-Ralph and I love it to much. I love the game Sugar Rush from the movie. It looks so awesome and Vanellope is so cute! So this came to mind after watching the movie.. A Sonic/Wreck-It-Ralph cross-over! So a little bit about this story... Tails is gonna go to Sugar Rush and race and all that stuff. Just for fun. Or so he things.. **

**But yeah.. I hope you guys like the story and enjoy. ^^**

**Here's Chapter 1**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Tails' POV**

In the game _Sonic the Hedgehog_, I was following my big brother and best friend through the levels of our game. As always we were going from zone to zone trying to stop Dr. Robotnik from taking over our world. The player who was playing the game did a pretty good job. They got us to the last level when it was closing time. Once all the lights went out was when the fun really happened.

"Hey, Sonic?" I questioned the blue hedgehog in front of me as we walked out of our game and into Game Central Station, where all us video game characters come out of our games and hang out together and have fun. Sonic turned to look at me and nodded to tell me to go on with my question. "Did you hear that... That one Turbo guy got his game and some other's shut down the other day?"

The light-blue hedgehog stared down at me for a few hearts before crossing his arms with a small nod. "Yeah, I heard about that.." Sonic was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Why do you ask, Tails?"

I let my gaze fall into the floor, ears down and a worry look on my face. I stood like that for a while before looking up at my brother again, who had been waiting for me to answer him but didn't say a word. "Because... I'm scared him might try and get rid our game too. Or one of the others.."

Sonic laughed and patted me on my head. "Don't worry about it keed. Turbo got deleted when his game was unplugged. There's no need to worry about him anymore little bro. Now come on, let's go see our friends while the night's still young."

"Okay Sonic!" I said, smiling. I felt a lot better knowing that Turbo was gone now and that he couldn't hurt any more of us. I had a lot of friends here in the arcade and I didn't wanna see them get unplugged and be gameless or be deleted.. Sonic zoomed off and I ran after him, grring as we passed many other game characters.

We passed one of the newer games at the arcade, a video game called _Sugar Rush._ It looked like a fun game to play in. You got to race cars and eat all the candy you could ever want in your life. It was kind of like Carnival Night Zone... Only it wasn't a carnival. I pulled on Sonic's arm as we went pass it. "Sonic?"

The hedgehog turned to look back at me as he slid to a stop, his arms crossed. "What's up Tails?"

I pointed to Sugar Rush. "Sonic, you think we can go into that game sometime?"

"No Tails." His tone was a serious sounding one, meaning I should listen to him about what he was saying right now. "That would be game jumping. Just like Turbo did. Do you want to be a game-jumper?"

"No." I shook my head, black eyes wide in a bit of hear. I knew being a game jumper was bad. Modern Sonic and Older-me had told both me and Sonic that it was bad since even before Turbo game-jumped into another game. But that still made me wonder something. "Sonic? Doesn't Robotnik go to Pac-Man's game for that Bad guy thing? And Eggman too?"

"Well, yes," the 10 year old said after sometime of being quiet. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if they can go to Pac-Man, why can't _we_ go to Sugar Rush?"

"Because it's not the same as that Tails. Now come on, we're suppose to mean our Older-me and you outside of their game. And we're already late!" Sonic then zoomed off without even seeing if I was following him or not. Which, I wasn't. I turned back to the game I wanted to go into so badly. I looked around. No-one was watching.. No-one would know if I went into the game or not... I made up my mind.

I spun my twin-tails around and flew over to the gateway into the game. With a big smile, I ran into Sugar Rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. I enjoyed writing it myself and I'm happy to see where this story is gonna go. There's a good reason why I picked Tails to go into Sugar Rush. You know the little kid there, Vanellope and how she got picked on by the other kids? Well, Tails had been picked on like that too cuz of his two tails. So I thought that Tails and Vanellope would be very good friends in this story and stuff. ...It'll I guess, kinda go by the movie, or it may not. I dunno yet.. I'm coming up with this as a type... So it might be touch and go for awhile, but we'll see where this goes. Alright, let's get to Chapter 2.**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

****The sudden bright light of _Sugar Rush_ blinded my eyes for a few moments. When I opened them again, I gasped at what I saw. The place really _was_ made out of candy! Everywhere you look you saw something made of sweets. The only things not made out of candy where the people there. Well, some of them were and some weren't.. I saw the big wording of what the game was called.

I think I was going to like it here.

"Hey you, weird little fox!" I heard a voice call and jumped at the sudden sound of someone else. I looked up and saw a little girl around the age of 7 or 12 years of age. She had black hair with candy in it, brown eyes, and a green jacket one. She was hanging upside down from a some kind of candy. "Why do you have two tails?"

I winced slightly at the question. I hated it when someone talked about my twin-tails. Before I met Sonic I was bullied a lot because of them. Now, I hated it when someone would bring them up. "I was born with them."

"You were _born_ with two-tails?" the little girl asked and set up-right on the candy she was on. "That's so weird. And how can you talk? You're a fox!"

"Yes, I was born with two-tails," I replied and spun them around and flew up and landed beside her. She had a shocked look on her young face as she watched me fly like that. "I can also fly too. Yes, I'm a fox, but I'm a _kitsune_. A fox with more than one tail. I can talk and walk like this because I'm from a game called, _Sonic the Hedgehog,_ where everyone is like this."

"Oh so you're _not _from _Sugar Rush_," the little girl said, looking up at me still. "So why are you here, Foxy?"

"My name's not Foxy. It's Tails. Second, I'm here because I thought this game looked cool so I wanted to come check it out myself. Maybe race a little.. Make some friends... You know."

The little girl looked shocked that I wanted to race. An idea came to her mind and she grinned and jumped up suddenly and I almost fell off the candy as it started to shake from that. "Tails, you and I should team up and go and win the race!"

"You and I team-up to win the race?" I questioned, as she grinned ever wider.

"Yes! Don't you see Tails? You want to race and I want to win. If we team-up we'll _both_ get what we want! Whatcha say?" The kid held out her hand, a huge smile on her young face. When I did nothing, she waved her hand up and down. "Come on.."

"Well, alright," I said smiling as I shook her head and she grinned back letting go. "Oh kid, I never got your name."

"I'm called Vanellope. Come on Tails, let's go build a kart!" The newly named Vanellope grabbed my hand, jumped down from the candy we were on and ran off with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! How's everyone doing? Liking the story so far? I hope so! Also, I'd like to thank all of the people that reviewed the story so far. It really means a lot to me. ^^ Thank you all so much. Now, everyone ready for Chapter 3? Good, cuz here it is!  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

****Vanellope lead me over to a huge building that was pretty far away from where I first met the little kid. She pointed to a door that had her picture on it and it was crossed out saying, "NO GLITCHES ALLOWED". I raised an eyebrow at this and turned to the little girl beside me.

"What's up with that Van?" I questioned, using the little nickname I gave her, and pointed at the door, one hand on my side. "Are you wanted or something?"

The kid frowned and shook her head slowly and looked up at me, brown eyes looking sadden. "No. I'm not. People here just don't like me."

I pulled her over to some candy sticking up from the ground and sat down with her on one of them. The poor kid looked like she was going to cry at any second. "If you don't mind me asking, Van, why don't they like you?"

"Because I'm a glitch," Vanellope told me, her voice quiet and sad. "I was never suppose to be here in the game, but somehow I am. Everyone in _Sugar Rush_ hates me. They make fun of me and tell me I can't race because I'm a glitch..."

"So that's why you wanna win so bad.. To prove them wrong.."

"Yeah.." She looked up at me a little surpised. "How do you know?"

I sighed softly. I knew a question like this was going to come up sooner or later from Vanellope. Might as well tell her now. "Because Van I was bullied like you are. People made fun of me 'cause of my two tails. They would beat me, hurt me, even tried to kill me all because of my tails. I never understood why they did what they did to me. Not till I met Sonic. He showed me that not all people were bad. There are good people out there, Vanellope. You just gotta look for them."

"And I think I just found one," Vanellope said, smiling.

I looked down at her, blinking. "Yeah? Who?"

She gave me a big hug, grinning as big as her hug. "You, Tails!"

I froze and stared down at her as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, a few tears falling for my eyes. "Thank you Van. You're one of my friends too."

Vanellope smiled and let go. She saw me crying a bit and frowned, wipping my tears away with her hand. "Don't cry Tails..."

"S-Sorry Van. I'm okay now." I gave a smile and a wink, must like Sonic does when he promises people things. "Now, come on kid, let's go build that car!"

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait.. XD. This Chapter.. Goes like the movie.. XD.. So yeah... Here's the next Chapter.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

Classic Sonic darted over to where his older self and Tails were. The older hedgehog gave the younger one a hug and Tails did the same once they were done. Tails looked around for his younger self but couldn't find him anywhere. The fox turned to the two hedgehogs that were talking about eating chili-dogs or something like that.

"Sonic," the blue-eyed fox questioned, making both of them turn to their brother, "where's Mini-me?"

C. Sonic blinked and looked around for the younger fox. There was no sign of him of course because he was there anymore. He was in Sugar Rush. The younger hedgehog was sure as day he was.

"I know where he is," C. Sonic spoke after some time. He had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot in a very mad like way. Not the way he did it normaly. M. Sonic and Tails looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I know where Mini-you is Tails. He did what I told him NOT to do."

"And what was that?" the older hedgehog asked the younger one.

"He game-jumped into Sugar Rush."

XXX

Vanellope and I walked into the place where you build cars. I looked around and saw nothing there that would help you make a car with. I looked at the kid.

"Where's the stuff to make the cars with?"

"Right here!"

Vanellope jumped on a big red button and the place lit up as a mini-game started. I stood there in awe before the kid pulled on my arm snapping me out of my trance. Together, the two of us began making the best car this game would ever see. Once we were done, Vanellope hoped into it and looked at everything we had made together.

"It looks awesome! I'll win for sure!"

I smiled. "Yeah, you will."

The doors bursted open.

"It's the Glitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my friends! Wow, I'm surprised how many people like this story so far. And, I'm glad! ^^**** Again, sorry for the late up-date. Kinda been low on ideas for this story, which is why I've been kinda going like the movie... I'm sick right now, so blah. ANYWAY, here's the next Chapter.**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

****"Mini-me _game-jumped_?" the older twin-tailed fox gasped as he and the older hedgehog heard what the younger one said, and nodded in return.

"Yes. I told him _not_ to. He wanted to go to Sugar Rush, but I said that he shouldn't." C. Sonic started walking off to the game. "Looks like he did anyway."

M. Sonic darted in front of the smaller hedgehog, stopping him from walking onward. The younger one looked up at the older, black eyes fulled with ceriousness, and small arms crossed, waiting to see what his older self wanted.

"You're not going into the game are you?"

"Yes."

Simple and to the point. C. Sonic walked passed him and continued to the game that his little brother went into it, only to be stopped yet again, by his older self.

"But that would be game jumping."

"So? I don't care. I'm getting my little brother out of there," C. Sonic told him, getting a little mad at being stopped so much. He didn't care if it was game jumping or not. His little brother could be in danger right now, and the little hedgehog would blame himself if something happened to him. "Game jumping or not, I won't let that stop me from saving him."

"At least let us come with you," M. Tails said, walking up to the two hedgehogs. "You'll need all the help you can get. Who knows that might be in there, waiting for us.."

"Fine.." C. Sonic walked off. "Let's go."

The three of them walked over to Sugar Rush and went inside, ready for wondering just what laid ahead in this candy covered world...

**Meh, not the best, but I'm sick right now, so this is the best I could do.. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. As I said before, low on ideas for this story, but I kinda got a few.. So, here's the next chapter.  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6  
**

Vanellope and I spun around to see a small human with a crown on his head in a kart much like the one we made. Candy-people were beside him. Vanellope backed up, fear showing in her brown eyes.

"Tails... We have to go," she whispered, and I could just barely make it out.

I looked at her and nodded. We hopped into our car (It looks like the one in the movie for all of you that are wondering. XD.). I took the driver's seat and Vanellope took the other. How hard could it be to drive a car? Couldn't be much different than flying a plane, right?

"Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

"Drive Tails!"

Nodding, I pushed the gas and the car shot off like a rocket. The human and his candy minions followed after us. Vanellope looked back and gasped, seeing them catching up to us.

"They're catching up!"

I bit my lip and prayed for the car to go faster. I couldn't bear the thought of someting bad happening to my new friend if they caught us. I didn't want to think about that. They weren't going to catch us. Not if I could help it.

"Don't worry Van, they won't get us."

"Tails, turn left!" Vanellope ordered.

I did as she said and turned. We were heading right for a moutain! I yelped and closed my eyes, thinking we were going to crash into it. Vanellope used her glitching powers and we went right through it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the next Chapter.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

"Tails, you can open your eyes now.."

"Huh?"

I did as my friend said and opened my eyes. The car had came to a stop, when I closed my eyes. I glanced around to see where we were now at.

INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN.

"How did we.."

"I used my glitching powers!" Valleople told me, although, she didn't sound very happy. I couldn't understand why. She had saved our lives. What was there not to be happy about?

"Van, what's wrong?"

She looked away. "I don't like being a glitch. I'm not even suppose to be here right now."

"What?" I blinked in shock, trying to understand what she was telling me. Even if she was a glitch, Vanellope had just as much as right to be here as anyone else did. "Vanellope.."

"No, Tails.." Vanellope said, without looking back at me. I saw tears come into her eyes. "I'm a gltich. A freak. A monster. I shouldn't even be here right now."

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. The kid turned and looked at me, tears falling from her brown eyes. I used one of my figers to wipe them away.

"Now, don't you cry on me, kid. I know what it's like. I"m a fox with two tails. You think that I don't get bullied and picked on for it? People use to beat me up and even try and kill me for that fact of me being different. A fox with two tails is pretty freaky, but I learned that there are good people out there that didn't care if I had one tail or two. They were my friends, and I was theirs. And I'm your friend, Valleope. I don't care if you're a glitch or not. I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

That made Valleope smile. The kid hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Tails. You'll always be my friend too."

"Thanks, Van."

Vanlleope let go and hopped into the car that the two of us made together. "Now, come on, Tails! Let's get working on winning that race!"


End file.
